rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Bibliothek von Mutualis
Kay Eriya/Silberschein/Mutualis Einleitung Die Bibliothek von Mutualis verfügt über sehr viele Werke, die von allen Magistern mitgebracht oder mit der Zeit zusammengetragen wurden. Die Bücher und Schriften sind eines der wertvollsten Besitztümer und Handelsgüter des Konvents und es laufen grosse Anstrengungen in das Behüten dieser Kostbarkeiten. Die Bibliothek teilt sich in drei Bereiche: die arkane Bibliothek (Standardwerke der Magietheorie), die Spruchschriften (Einzelne Abhandlungen von bestimmte mythischen Effekten) und die mundäne Bibliothek (Bücher über allerlei mundän Wissenswertes). Aufbau der Bibliothek Die Bibliothek ist in vier gleiche Teile geteilt und gewährt jedem Magister des Konvents Platz für seine anfänglich mitgebrachten Bücher. Die einzelnen Werke sind noch nicht ausdefiniert, sondern die Inhalte der Bibliothek entstehen im Verlauf der Zeit. Regeltechnisch bedeutet dies, dass jedem Magus dasselbe Kontingent an Büchern offensteht (Bücher: 35 Build Points, Spruchschriften: 200 Spelllevels). Er kann über die ihm offenstehende Menge an Büchern/Levels jederzeit ein Werk in seiner Bibliothek bestimmen, dass er sofort (auch während eines Abenteuers) festlegen darf. Er entwirft den Titel des Werkes, die Art (Summa, Tractatus, Spruchschrift(=Summa für einen Spell)), den Level, die Quality (Standard-Quality: 6) sowie Sprache und angedeuteter Inhalt der Schriften. Summae und Tractatus :Bibliothek: 140 Build Points :Auragar: 54 (von 35 Build Points) :Belnifore: 0 (von 35 Build Points) :Orbon: 0 (von 35 Build Points) :Silidis: 0 (von 35 Build Points) :Schlüssel für Build Points: ::Art Summae: Art Lvl + Quality = Build Points ::Ability Summae: (Ability Lvl x 3) + Quality = Build Points ::Tractatus: Quality = Build Points Notes on the Foundation of our Craft (28 Build Points) Art Tractatus on Magic Theory (Speciality: inventing Spells) with a passionate discourse on the principals of Magic and on the fundamental importance to innovate. :Buchqualität: Ability (Magic Theory) 7, Quality 7 :Sprache: Old Aisylian :Tradition: Ganeonisch :Autor: Harascon :Besitzer: Auragar Memor’s small compendium on the Corporal Art (16 Build Points) Art Summa on Corpus. The most famous archmage of the Order’s first lessons on Corpus; the relatively low quality is due to sloppy copying; Memor’s fabled “Great Compendium” was out of reach for Auragar. :Buchqualität: Art(Corpus), 12, Quality 5 (to be checked) :Sprache: Old Aisylian :Tradition: Ganeonisch :Autor: Memor :Besitzer: Auragar Petrocora’s Great Work (10 Build Points) Petrocora was a member of the house Iscor noted for her lack of magic understanding and her stubborn refusal to realize this – now, her book does this job for her (she died while experimenting with a spell designed “to raise the dead”); but at least her Summa is well commented by a couple of prominent Longkham authorities pointing out the fundamental flaws in it; again, the low quality is the result of the sorry state of preservation of this text. :Buchqualität: Art(Corpus) 7, Quality 3 :Sprache: Old Aisylian :Tradition: Ganeonisch :Autor: Petrocora :Besitzer: Auragar Spruchschriften :Bibliothek: 865 Spelllevels :Auragar: 0 Spelllevels (von 200) :Belnifore: 110 Spelllevels (von 200) :Orbon: 0 Spelllevels (von 200) :Silidis: 0 Spelllevels (von 200) Circle of the Jounty Traveller (Lvl. 35) Horuanisches Ritual, dass durch Molanwy-Kommentare der Defigatores ergänzt und leichter verständlich gemacht wurde. Es ist, aufgrund der Relevanz für die Schule der Defigatores, frisch kopiert und in sehr gutem Zustand. Mit dem beschriebenen Ritual lassen sich Zirkel konstruieren, die arkane Konnexi zueinander darstellen. Nach einem langen Ritual kann der Magus alles, was sich in einem der Zirkel befindet, in einen anderen Zirkel teleportieren (stress roll, finess roll/diff. 7). Die Symbole des Zirkels müssen (idealerweise in Stein oder Metall) eingelassen werden und mit rituell präpariertem Metall ausgegossen werden, wobei das Metall aus demselben präparierten Guss sein muss um einen Arkanen Konnex zu ermöglichen. :Buchqualität: Magnitude 8, Quality: 10 :Spellqualität: (ReCo) R: Touch/Eye, D: Moment, T: Circle :Sprache: Kryenisch (Grundschriften), Alt-Aisylinianisch (Kommentare) :Tradition: Molanwy-Horuanisch :Besitzer: Belnifore Fountain of the Abysmal Waters (Lvl. 65) Infernalisch korrumpierte Version des horuanischen "Fountain of the Magic Waters"-Rituals in eher mittelprächtigem Zustand. Es beschreibt die Konstruktion eines magischen Springbrunnens, der von anderen magischen Orten Vis abzieht und im Brunnen halbiert an Menge als infernalisches Aquam-Vis wieder ausschüttet. Das Ritual zählt zu den legendären Sprüchen, die es horuanischen Magierkönigen ermöglichte, in einer Zeit, in der es nicht daran mangelte, gewaltige Mengen an Vis für große Zauber zu sammeln. Der Brunnen muss aus teurem Marmor hergestellt und mit Goldmünzen versehen werden. Jede herausgebrochene Goldmünze kann an einem Ort, an dem Vis generiert wird, angebracht oder eingegraben werden und erzeugt einen arkanen Konnex, der das gesamte Vis abzieht. Die Hälfte des Vis wird dabei vom Zauber für das Teleportieren und Umwandeln in Aquam-Vis verbraucht. Diese verruchte Form des Zaubers wurde durch die Einflüsterungen dunkler Kreaturen rekonstruiert und benötigt daher als Statue des Brunnens die huldigende Gestalt des dunklen Uuz-Zerstörers. Das Wasser, das aus dem Brunnen zu fliessen beginnt, sobald das Ritual vollendet ist, hat eine schwarze, ölige Konsistenz und einen eigenartigen Geruch, der nach herber Minze riecht. :Buchqualität: Magnitude 13, Quality: 5 :Spellqualität: (ReVi) R: Arc, D: Perm, T: Ind :Sprache: Kryenisch (Grundschriften), Aisylinianisch (Ergänzte Stellen) :Tradition: Horuanisch (korrumpiert) :Besitzer: Mutualis Grand Circle of a Moment's Travel (Lvl. 75) Exzellent restaurierte, horuanische Schriftensammlung, die zu einem Buch zusammengefasst worden ist. Ausführliche Kommentare durch Defigatores haben das dreifache vom Umfangs der Originalschriften, erläutern das Ritual umfangreich und heben die Qualität des Werks dramatisch an. Das Ritual ist ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis innerhalb des Hauses Molanwy und der Schule der Defigatores. Es handelt sich um verloren geglaubtes Wissen horuanischer Magier, das das Erstellen von Torsystemen ermöglicht. Im Rahmen des Rituals wird ein Zirkel konstruiert, der permanent zu anderen gleichen Zirkel verknüpft ist, durch die Jeder mit passender Phrase nach Belieben reisen kann. :Buchqualität: Magnitude 15, Quality: 10 :Spellqualität: (ReTe) R: Arc, D: Perm, T: Circle :Sprache: Kryenisch (Grundschriften), Alt-Aisylinianisch (Kommentare) :Tradition: Molanwy-Horuanisch :Besitzer: Belnifore Category:Kay Eriya Category:Silberschein Category:Mutualis